


just for you, daddy

by underpressure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, camboy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underpressure/pseuds/underpressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Harry stumbles upon Lou's naughty show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for you, daddy

Inspired by these gifs: [x](http://falsecompare.tumblr.com/post/76387430023/bottomharrylibrary-harrys-very-bendy-so-he), [x](http://falsecompare.tumblr.com/post/76303771399/bottomharrylibrary-im-ready-for-your-cock), [x](http://falsecompare.tumblr.com/post/77383489513/louisspanksharry-harry-and-louis-video-chatting) and this audio: [x](http://falsecompare.tumblr.com/post/76347057058/improbablyturnedon-okay-um-so-yeah-i-did-the)

*

 

_“Fuck”_

His computer screen had gone from one screen to at least thirty tiny screens, all with varying titles that make him cringe as he races to click out of them before they riddle his laptop with viruses. 

“Shit, shit, shit.”

He’d only wanted a quiet evening in which he could slowly wank to some amateur porn, maybe finger himself to a really nice rimming video if he could find one, but now the idea of porn seems infinitely bad and his plan b (watching my mad fat diary and crying miserably into his pillow because his life at uni had been fairly disappointing thus far) seemed like a much better idea. Every time he closed out one window, another would pop up and it isn’t until he’s clicked out of hopefully the final box when another pops up with a giant black screen and a sidebar full of flashing comments from names like daddycock45 and luvtwinkhole69. He cringes, moving his mouse up to close out the window. 

He’s almost exited when the black screen changes to a background with a large bed with a poster for ManU footie and one next to it of David Beckham and then a boy in a huge jumper (one that looks very similar to one Harry has hanging in his wardrobe now) and tiny printed boxers that barely peek out from the hem of the sweater. He moves the mouse off of the bright red circle. 

The boy is gorgeous. He lays out on the bed, propping up on one elbow, sliding his other hand up his sweater to rest over his chest. Harry gets a delicious glimpse of tan skin. 

“Hello, gentlemen. Did you miss me?”

The comments make the annoying popping noises as people write in. Harry doesn’t take his eyes off of the boy though, watching as his heavy-lidded eyes scroll over the comments. He laughs every now and then and thanks a few of the men before pulling his hand from his shirt and wrapping it around the solid bulge in his underwear. He lets out a breathy moan. 

“Daddycock45, that was very naughty, but I think that I’ve been naughtier before,” His voice is tinkling, high and heavily accented. Harry figures he must be from up North with that accent, but then he starts talking again, fist slowly moving over himself and Harry forgets all about his accent, “What shall we do tonight boys? I ordered some nice things for us to play with in the mail last week, but they aren’t here yet, so we’ll have to make do. Any ideas?"

This time, Harry reads the comments, eyes widening as they pop up, each one dirtier than the last. He scopes out the screen, looking for a name which he finds in the top corner where a small picture of the boy on his screen smirking over his shoulder, fingertips reaching back to pull his ass cheeks apart. _Lou._ The boy on the screen, Lou, has obviously decided on his plans because he starts speaking again, voice high and lovely. 

“Oh, yeah, daddy, you want me to finger myself for you? Open myself up for your big dick? Get myself nice and wet for you?”

Harry flushes, shoving his computer further down his thighs so he can get a nice grip around the base of himself, tightening his hold when Lou sits up to pull the jumper off. Lou’s hand sweeps down his chest slowly, pinching lightly at the pink of his nipples and making the prettiest gasping noises. 

“What should I do now, daddy?” His fingers move down to toy with the waistband of his boxers, tugging it down at his hips before pulling back up with cheeky look straight into Harry’s fucking soul. His dick is harder than it has ever been, he’s sure. He’s slept with boys before – in college but those were fumbling hand jobs and one blowjob with a guy who had an extremely strong gag reflex. “Wanna play with my hole, daddy. Can I?”

The moan that falls from Harry’s lips is embarrassing and he’s so happy that his roommate—who he’s only seen a total of around five times since August and Christmas break is fast approaching — isn’t here to hear it. His hand jerks slowly up his cock, rolling the palm around the head a few times while Lou pulls his underwear down finally, turning around so that his ass is to the camera. It’s fat, tan and thick and Harry’s mouth waters at the idea of smothering himself in it, biting into the tender flesh. Lou wiggles, cheeks shaking with the movement and he has to grip the base of his cock or he’s gonna come before the boy on his computer even shows off his hole. Lou flops over onto his back, legs pulling up so that his cheeks spread and show off the dusky pink hole between them. 

“Do you think I’m still stretched from this morning, daddy? I think so…” He trails off, small fingers sliding up between the hairless cheeks, slipping past his hole each time. Harry whimpers, imagining himself licking into the boy, shoving his long fingers up to rub against his prostrate. Lou’s fingers have moved from his cheeks to rub flatly against the pink skin between them, his breath hitching as he teases himself. 

“Oh, daddy, it feels so good. I wanna open myself up for your big cock. Please, please let me,” he begs prettily, fingers sweeping over his hole quickly, rubbing around the rim dryly. The popping sounds of the comment section all persuade Lou to finger himself, to make himself come for his daddy. Harry briefly wonders how many of those men must be absolute pervs, watching a cute boy in university (he guesses) finger himself while calling them all ‘daddy,’ but then he pushes them away because Lou is flipping over again and because Harry does feel a bit pervy watching this boy get off in the privacy of his room. 

He’s on all fours now, knees spread wide as he fumbles with the cap of the lube, slicking up his thin fingers and then bringing them back to circle his rim. His moan is high, breath hitching in the middle. His middle finger glides in slowly, knuckles disappearing inside of him as he lets out tiny gasping breaths. 

“Daddy, I can’t wait for you to get your thick fingers in me. Gonna lick me out too? You wanna ea-, “ he cuts off for a long, high moan when he slips his ring finger in as well, “eat me out? Get me nice a sloppy for your daddy cock?” His fingers move quickly, dragging fast over the rim of his hole as he keeps letting out these high moans that turn to squeaks the minute his index finger touches the rim. 

“Fuck, daddy, love to finger myself for you.” His words come out quickly, high and barely hear over the squelching noises as three fingers slip in and out of him. “Gonna grind me, daddy? Gonna make me hold all of you inside of me?” 

His fingers stop when they get to his final knuckle and he moves his them in a circle inside of himself, arm flexing as he lets out a long, whiney sound. Lou’s face is buried in the sheets, throat flexing as the high noises are forced out of him. He pulls his fingers out slowly, hole gaping, winking up at the camera while he fumbles for something off the side of his bed, coming back with a small, flesh colored dildo smearing the lube from his fingers and a bit more from the bottle over the toy, panting as he stares from under his lashes up into the camera.

“Daddy, I hafta have something in me. Is it okay?” He bites his lip, as the comments pop up with pleas for him to get on with it, to shove it in.

Harry’s hand moves rapidly up himself as Lou inches the toy inside, gasping and squeaking out shuddering breaths that make his ball go tight and his belly feel hot.

He moves the toy quickly, fucking himself hard as he makes the most beautiful noises, hand moving up and down his pink cock in time with the dildo. His breath keeps hitching and when he hits his prostate, his back bows off of the bed, moan breaking off in the middle as his shoulders shudder. He doesn’t move the dildo, shoving it against the spot that makes his thighs tremble

“Oh, daddy, I wanna come. Can I come for you, daddy?” He says it all quickly, before come flows from his cock, covering his tan stomach and his small fist. He moans louder than any of the times before, thighs shaking and when he starts to soften and he’s pulled the toy out, he looks up at the camera and there are tears in his eyes. 

“I’ll see you next Thursday, daddy.” He reaches out a small remote, shutting off the camera. And if Harry tunes into the show on Thursday, well, his roommate wasn’t there to hear him moan while Lou shoved a thick dildo up himself.


End file.
